Fellow Outcast
by randomlass
Summary: Part 1 in a series: Tara has been misunderstood for eight years, and suddenly when she's captured by the Shredder, she becames even more misunderstood, that is until she meets Raphael. RaphOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I growled scratching off the scum in the bathtub…Jerry was so going to get it for making me clean the apartment for what his precious little daughter did. I wrinkled my nose. She was one of those no good snobs that deserves to go to jail for just being mean, and making fun of other people.

"Tara are you done?"

"No Jerry, I'm just getting started," I growled.

"Well, this will teach you not too throw wild parties…" and he rambles on and on for something HIS DAUGHTER DID. It was her not me…how does he expect me to like him if he doesn't bother getting my side of the story too.

"Listen Jerry," I stood up, "My mom said you should start treating me as a daughter…she won't divorce you because she loves you…but you have to treat me like Nyssa…and that means you have to hear my side of the story, too." He just sent me an angry look.

"Well, Nyssa said…" Jerry said.

"I'm home."

"Laura, Tara threw a wild party while you and dad were at work!" Nyssa sang as she read her magazine.

"Tara is this true," my mom looked at me.

"Mom, I was over at Lori's house studying, and I came home to see the party…you call Lori and ask her," I said, "and I tried to stop it, but being the loser I am…nobody listens to me."

My mom sent me and Nyssa a stern look.

* * *

I sat there wide eyed, I couldn't believe this is happening to me of all people. I let out a growl and stomped past my mom.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"The roof, the only place I can go," I stated, before turning on my heel. That no good preppy snob, with her perfect lies, perfect smile…but I know she isn't perfect. GRRRRRRRR!

"Tara," my mom called after me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why can't you punish her too, I know I'm telling the truth, and yet you fall for her act," I snarled, "I wish that I lived with Dad." My mom stopped in her tracks, and she sent me a hurt look.

"Honey…"

"MOM, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I cried, "You don't know how hard it is, everyone thinks everything Nyssa does is perfect, but she's the biggest bitch on the face of the planet, and whenever she does something wrong she blames it on me…all the time, and I get punished all the time!" I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart," my mom gave me a pleading look.

"And I've never been punished before, until that little whore came to the picture," I left my mom there, staring as I went to the roof.

When I reached my destination, and sat down on my sorry little ass and cried. I cried how I was so misunderstood because that little lying girly girl acted so perfect, but she wasn't. I've seen her get drunk, I've seen her smoke, and I've seen the guys that make her swoon. I want a guy who would understand what it's like to be in second place…until my step sister came into the picture when I was only eight.

That's when I started getting punished for things that she did, and blamed me for, and that's when I became an outcast in my own home.

My mother became ashamed of me, and tried to change me, and that hurt, she started buying me stuff in order to make me loose weight. Yeah, I'm chubby, but I'm not fat, I can't help but be angry, I loved myself for the way I was.

That's when the fights started; my mom and I would fight a lot, all because of that so called little miss perfect. I've also lost most of my friends to that little bitch, most of my girlfriends. All my guy friends hate her as much as I do…and Lori, she's the only girlfriend I have left.

But still…I just met her, and we don't know much about each other.

None of my friend's understand, the disappointment when I get a bad grade on my report card, they ignore me and go to Nyssa praising her 4.0 grade average that she doesn't even earn herself. Yeah, you heard me…she gets people to do her work for her, and they are willing to do it because she's so pretty.

While I was sitting there crying my face off, I suddenly felt a presence behind me, and then…I turned around and I saw nothing, but I knew something was right behind me. I screamed when I saw a man suddenly appear before my eyes…and then…

My world went dark.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to a bright light.

"Nice to see you've awakened," my eyes widened as the light began to dim.

"Where am I?" I demanded. My eyes couldn't help but widen when a guy that looked…either Chinese or Japanese looked me straight into the eyes, in his arm was a helmet…but his eyes…they seemed too robotic for my liking.

"Welcome to your new home," he stated. I thought this moment would never come, being far away from that evil step sister, and misunderstanding mother and step father. But…I didn't like it.

"What do you mean new home?" I asked in a suspicious manner.

"Do you think your friend Lori was truly your friend?" he asked, sending me a look, "she was actually a spy for me, and you have just the potential for an experiment that I'm going to do."

"What?" my eyes widened, "And experiment, me?" Yeah…that's all I could say, it isn't everyday that you find out that your so called friend betrayed you just so you could become part of an experiment. Of course I now know why her parents were never home.

He sent me a look, before putting the helmet back on his head, and exiting the room. I am seriously creeped out right now.

Seconds later, this African American dude entered the room, he had an eye patch over one eye, and the creepiest look on his face…and I forgot to mention the needle in his hand. I hate needles, sure, I never cried when I got shots, but they're painful.

"Hello Test Subject KM11," he smirked, "I am Baxter Stockmen."

"That dude that created the mouser robots," I said in a confused tone, "you do realize that it's a waste of time to get rid of all rats."

"Silence KM11," he sent me an if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-kill-you look, before injecting whatever what was in the needle in my arm.

I thought getting shots at the doctor hurt…this hurt even worse. It felt so strange, I wasn't visibly changing, but it felt like I was.

It hurt like hell. I was actually screaming in pain, as Stockmen just watched in amusement. If I ever got out of here he was the first on my list to die an agonizing death, then that dude that was in here earlier.

Suddenly I felt my world go dark once again.

* * *

I woke up with a groan, inside a prison like cell, I felt this annoying feeling in the back of my neck, and I reached back there only to feel a shock. I winced, and I looked around my cell. It was the size of the room I had to share with my step sister Nyssa, so I couldn't help but be happy that I had all that space to myself.

"So, KM11 survived?" I strained my hearing.

"Yes Master, she did," that was that Stockmen dude.

"Stockmen, if you fail me, you will loose yet another body part," that same voice hissed.

Wait a second…KM11, what's that supposed to mean?

"Bring her in for her first test run."

"Yes Master."

The next thing I knew, Stockmen was walking to my cell, with a remote in hand. He pressed a button, and I ended up standing up, and I wasn't even doing anything to cause myself to stand up.

"Come KM11," he said as he opened my cell door.

"I have a name," I stated.

"Sorry, Tara, but I prefer to call you KM11," he knew my name, and he wasn't even going to use it…dumb butt. I wasn't going to move. I crossed my arms over my chest, and then with a flip of a switch I was following him.

I was brought to this room, where some gansta wannabe was standing there. He sneered at me, crowbar in his grimy hands, his green hair in disarray, and multiple piercing.

Not to mention he was the ugliest guy I've ever seen.

"Attack," Stockman's voice ordered. My eyes widened when the guy charged me, crowbar in hand.

"Are you out of your freakin' minds!?" I cried as I lifted my arm up to block the attack. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of metal bending, and I opened my eyes to see the man staring at the crowbar wide eyed. I did that…

It must have been that shot that freakin' dumb assed dork gave me, he some how made me super human. Not that I don't mind and all…but I really don't want to be some killing machine.

I have morals too ya know.

"Very good KM11," his voice rang out, "now finish him off."

I gulped, "I can't kill an innocent person."

"Do as I say KM11," his voice growled. Suddenly I felt something controlling my body, and I went charging for the guy. I really didn't want to do it…and I just couldn't kill the guy, even though it pains me to say that.

I felt a pang of electricity, making my right arm send the guy a right hook. He literally flew ten feet backwards, crashing into the wall…and leaving cracks. I felt my legs going faster and a green ball of energy form in my hand. I threw the sphere at the guy…and my eyes widened when I heard his cries of agony.

The moment the eerie smoke cleared, I paled. I just killed a person…but someone was controlling me. I wanted out, and I wanted it now.

Too bad that's when I blacked out again.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own, and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I woke up to the feeling of being sea sick. I braced my hands on the metal bars of the cage that I was in.

Damn it, all.

My eyes brightened when I saw the remote on the table. I wonder if I have super strength like Super Man. Hmm…I guess there's one way to find out.

Taking hold of two of the bars, I began to pull on them. It wasn't very hard to say the least, because after forty-five seconds of pulling the two of the metal bars, I made an opening that was big enough for me to fit through.

I took the moment to grab the remote. It said, _Control Panel for Experiment KM11_, I grinned knowing I was experiment KM11. Wait a second.

I reached to the back of my neck, feeling around for what was annoying me earlier. It didn't shock me this time.

It was circular, and it felt like it was made of metal. I took the moment to pull it off, only to find myself falling to my knees. I looked at the metal, circular thing…

I dropped it on the ground, and I stood up slowly. I opened the door. Seconds after opening, I felt a surge of pain run threw my body, and I cried out.

"Do you seriously think that we would let you escape that easily?" I turned and sent Baxter Stockman a glare, I was surprised he was in a wheel chair now, how long have I been out anyways?

I noticed that in his hand was a second control panel for me. I let out a snarl…wait a second; I just snarled…that was freaky and cool at the same time.

"Are you going to come willingly, or am I going to have to force you?" he asked.

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for pain today, so I sent him a defiant stare, and followed him…but not before dropping the other control panel and crushing it as I walked out.

* * *

I couldn't help but had pure, raw hate run threw my veins at the sight. This big muscular dude trying to get answers from this giant turtle with a red mask; why do people have to be so cruel?

I kept my mouth shut, I knew whatever I said would: 1) not be heard, 2) the giant guy can't even see me, and 3) the turtle guy is an absolute genius.

Here I am standing next to one of the…I regret saying this…one of the most brilliant scientists in the world, and he's being outsmarted by some giant turtle.

Wait to go giant turtle guy.

The moment the turtle dude's hand was free; he knocked the wind out of the big ugly dude, and knocked him out with the gas.

Note to self, become as cool as he is.

I watched as Stockman cursed under his breath, "It's to soon…"

I could feel my blood literally turn into ice. I understood what he meant…

He was going to send me after that giant turtle guy that just escaped, but…

He didn't want him finding out about me now, why?

I suddenly noticed as he was cursing himself, he left my control panel unguarded.

Me thinkies I have an idea.

I found myself focusing energy into my hand, a small orb of green light forming in the palm of my hand, and threw it forward…

I grinned at his shocked face as he stared at his lap where the control panel had been reduced to a pile of ashes, "You…"

"Later!" I smirked running out of the room.

Must find a way off of this boat! Think, Tara think…where would I put the exit?

I let out a growl when I slid to a halt as this guy appeared out of no where. He won't be taking me again; I don't care about anything else.

"Get out of my way," I narrowed my eyes, my blood boiling in rage.

He just got in a battle stance, which made me freak…

Ninjas exist out of Japan…how…how…

Shoot, I dunno!

And where did that sword come from? I am going to die, I am so going to die…super human or not.

I noticed one thing, as he charged me with that sword, I could feel my panic and what once was rage control my body. I closed my eyes and made a barrier with both my arms as he attempted the deadly attack…

But it never came.

I opened one of my eyes, and I couldn't believe I was seeing…

He was a few meters away unconscious…and I'm surrounded by a force field.

Cool! Now to get off this boat…

I blinked noticing a door clearly labeled exit, and I found myself blushing a bit…

"Now how did I fail to see that?" I asked myself in amusement.

I opened the door…

Man, the doors sure aren't quiet.

Just as I stepped out, I noticed one thing…

I would have to swim…a really long distance to the nearest peer…

Not like I wouldn't mind…I'm a really strong swimmer.

With me and my stupid thoughts on swimming, I actually failed to notice something charge me until I was being pinned down on the…I have no idea, I've never been on a boat in my life until now.

My eyes widened when it was the turtle guy, and from the look on his face, he didn't seem too happy about me walking out just as he was going to make his master escape.

But hey, I have to get out of here, too.

"Why in the heck would tah Foot hire a teenaged girl?"

WTF?

Now this was kinda bizarre…I have no idea what he's talking about, and he DID NOT just made a gender biased statement.

"What in the HELL are you talking about, one day I was at home on the roof of my apartment complex, the next minute I'm having this shot in my arm by Baxter Stockman!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "For some odd reason, they thought that I was suited for some freaky experiment…"

And it worked, oh yeah, it worked…

And I will be back to kill both Stockman, that guy I first saw when I woke up, and finally my SO CALLED friend Lori before I became a super human bitch.

"What kind of experiment?" he seemed pretty interested in the last part, and by interested, I mean he hated the idea of someone being used against their will to do crap for other and more powerful people.

I sure hated it…

"All I know is that I have these…" I wasn't going to say 'freaky' to be a total jerk to this guy, whether he's pinning me down or not, "odd powers…it's like they're planning on using them against some force that's…"

Before I could finish he was off me, and he yanked me up with a jerk, but before I could say anything, "Yer coming with me."

It's not like I want to stay here…and as much as I hate to admit it…I have to go home, my mother would be worried sick.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

He just smirked at me, before dragging me to the edge of the boat.

His grip on my wrist was gentle yet firm, and I could feel this tingly sensation going up my arm.

"Before I go anywhere with you," I stated as he let go of my wrist and stood on the edge of the boat, "I need to find out your name."

He glanced at me, "You tell me yours first."

Typical male, "Tara…"

He suddenly went wide eyed, "You're…"

"I'm what?"

But before he could say anything else, I felt uncontrollable pain go through my body, and then…once again my world going dark.

But this time, I hoped that I wouldn't wake up in a cage or cell.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**-Raph's POV-**

I'm gonna kill Shredder, why the heck would he stoop to such a low…

And takin' one of Casey's neighbors to do whatevah the hell he's doin'. Casey may have been really destructive when he had gotten to the lair, but when he told me that one of his neighbor's kids ran away from home, and he wanted to find her…At first I thought he was insane! This was a job fer the police, not some boneheaded vigilante in a hockey mask, and a five foot somethin' mutant turtle who happens to know Ninjistu.

Well…that is until I just found her a few minutes ago, and I was wrong…because in some way this did involve us.

But why her? I don' get why Shred head would just go an' do something so…dang it…cruel, she could be livin' her own life right now, be with her boyfriend, or friends…or who evah she hangs out with. Not here, not as one of Baxter Stockman's experiments.

And now she's unconscious all because of that dumb assed scientist. How in the shell am I gonna swim all the way to the peer with an unconscious teenaged girl?

What? I can't just leave her here…she looks like she hadn't eaten anything in weeks…But my main question is, who in the shell knocked her out, and how?

I'd rather not find out.

As quickly and carefully as I could, I picked her up bridal style.

Looking at her, I could tell that she had lost a lot of weight. Casey actually had pictures of her, and she looked healthy, but now…I dunno what to think…

They didn't even feed her, and that just pissed me off, but at least it didn't get to the point that she's a living skeleton, now that would make me kill ever stinkin' last one of those bastards.

After jumping off the edge and landing in the water; I was kinda peeved that it didn't wake her up. Now I gotta keep her from drownin'.

Breaking to the surface, I took a deep breathe before going under again, swimming as fast as I could to the peer. By the time I got there, my lungs were burning because of the fact I had to carry extra weight.

Now I have to get her on the dock…

This chick is goin' to be the end of me.

Damn it, sometimes I wish I was Donny.

I couldn't help but thank the heavens when I saw the ladder a short swim away…

God must love me, or…he could love Tara…I have no idea, because it's a lose or lose situation.

Climbing the ladder was actually…harder then I expected…stupid water, why do ya have to make things so slippery, plus having Tara ain't a day at the fair either.

I set her on the dock, and I growled…

She's still unconscious…DAMN YOU STOCKMAN!

I can't believe I'm about to do this…Leo and sensei better forgive me for doing this…

I'm goin' to have tah do mouth to mouth.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own, and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**-Raph's POV-**

I just hope this works…Don, you bettah be proud of me fer doin' somethin' that I doubted I'd evah do.

I checked for a pulse…I was glad she still had one, after bein' swam with out me stoppin' for air or nothin'…the only problem was she wasn't breathin'.

Shoot, now I really gotta do mouth tah mouth.

Embracing myself to be slapped across the face afterwards, I positioned myself and brought my mouth to hers after taking a deep breathe and blew air into her lungs. I had to repeat this a couple of times before she started coughing up water.

I couldn't help but sit up and stare at her as she started taking deep breathes, her hand touching her lips, and her blue eyes darting around staring at the surroundings.

At least she didn't slap me…because then I would have gone past my morals and slapped her back.

She turned her gaze to me.

Now, I wouldn't expect her to remember me aftah being knocked out like that, and I would expect her to call me a 'Freak' and start running away screaming.

"Thank you…"

That hit me like a blow in the stomach…she did remember, and she was fully aware that I did the mouth tah mouth...and, she ain't screaming…

Someone up there must love me today.

"No prob," I stated, only to have her shake her head.

"No," she stated, her eyes flashing a bit, "no one would have ever done that for me…"

I couldn't help but be confused, by what Casey told me, her mom was goin' to the extreme to find 'er.

The only problem is that was the first time in his life that that woman had said a word to him since he moved there, only this kid that would go over to his apartment sometimes and do homework whenevah a party was goin' on…

The thing is she wouldn't answer the questions that he asked her about her family.

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist, and yanked her up.

I started walking… before anythin' happens to 'er, I'm goin' to tell Casey 'bout the situation.

Only Tara had a better plan…

She ripped her hand from my grip, making me turn to see her runnin' off. I knew she would immediately run fer home, but it wouldn't be safe for her family if she does.

**-Tara's POV-**

I don't care what that turtle guy thinks, I just gotta get out of here before that Baxter Stockman guy finds me again, I can't go back…

I suddenly found myself falling to the ground, something holding onto my legs tightly, "LET GO, OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

"Yer comin' with me…you don't know what you've been dragged into, you crazy girl!"

It was the turtle dude…

I found myself thinking…first, why the hell did I have to be the one chosen to do this...why not Nyssa, she deserves to be turned into some super human freak that can never live a normal life again, two, why are my lips tingling after, I think he gave me mouth to mouth…and finally three, why am I giving it…I usually don't…I usually fight…

But he seems to really know the people behind what happened to me.

I let out a squeak when I found myself draped over his shoulder in a blink of an eye, and he started in some direction.

I had no idea what was going on in his mind, but I know that I wasn't going to go anywhere without getting his name. I grabbed the closet object that would stop him in his tracks…and I was happy it was a gutter.

I heard a growl escape his throat, "What!?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I find out your name," I snarled back.

"You'll find out when we get to where we're goin'," he growled.

I gripped on tighter when he started moving, "I wanna know now!"

I heard him start mutter curses under his breath…

This is going to be a long night…

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, all I own and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**-Raph's POV-**

I'm gonna kill 'er…I'm so gonna kill 'er. This girl is goin' to be the end of me…and if I have to break her hands just to get out of here…

Then so be it.

"Listen little girl, ya better let go, before I break yer arms," I growled.

"Not until I get a name from you!"

Man…she reminds me of myself…

Wait…I don't act like that…

Do I?

"Wait a second…I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

I found myself chuckling, "Yeah, yer a little girl…yer just a stubborn, whiny lil' kid."

I could here her grit her teeth, and then the crunching of metal, "I'm not whiny…"

"Well, I ain't gonna tell ya my name until I know we're outta harms way!" I stated.

I heard her huff, and mutter something under her breath. What she said, I have no idea… but I don't think it was good.

"Fine…" she stated, "I'm letting go."

I'm surprised she did let go. Now, to get back to the lair, talk to Casey, and argue with Leo.

Man…this ain't my day.

**-Tara's POV-**

I could feel my eye twitching as he moved forwards, men…human or not…are all the same. Which includes all my friends who are guys…suborn, dumb jerks.

When I do get settled, I'm gonna need a cherry coke to help fix my jizzed nerves.

I know 'jizzed' isn't even a word, but it's MY word, and I use it when I'm particularly steamed.

Boy am I steamed right now, I have no idea where this guy is taking me, or if I'm ever going to see my family again.

I'd really like to see Dad again, I hate the fact that he lives so far away.

Wait…I only threatened to my mother that I wanted to see him…I HATE MY DAD! What the heck am I thinking?

My dad nearly killed me when I was five, all because he and my mom had a fight…and it was about the LAUNDRY! Do you realize how much that sucks?

Yeah, I know it sucks…and why am I even thinking about it…

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked. It was more to myself then to him.

I think I irritated him enough.

"My home ya stupid girl," he stated grouchily.

Gender biased turtle dude…

"Do you have anything against girls?" I asked suddenly.

"Hey, yer the second thing female that I've met in my life."

That explains the gender biased comments…

I could feel myself role my eyes as he continued forward, only to have him stop and set me down on the ground. I nearly found myself gasping when he removed the manhole cover.

"You…live…down…there!?" I gulped.

He glanced up, sending me a slight scowl, "Am I goin' tah have tah carry ya down there?"

"I'm not moving," I stated.

His eye twitched a bit, "Well…I gotta carry ya again…"

I glared at him, clenching my fist, "Take one step near me and I will hurt you!"

"Oh, that the thanks I get fer savin' ya?" he snarled pointing at me.

I blinked, before looking at my hands; I could feel myself biting my lip.

STUPID GUILT!

"Fine…" I huffed, "but I'm not setting one foot down there."

He smirked, "What are ya, the Queen of France?"

I growled, "NO!"

He chuckled a bit, before scooping me up bridal style…

If I wasn't so pissed, I would actually be comfortable.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Hey, thanks for all the support on this story, at first I thought it wasn't going to do very well, but you guys proved me wrong

I was thinking about making this a series, and I was wondering what you guys thought.

If you like the idea, let me know, and PM me for which Turtle you want next in the series…if this becomes a series…hehehehe

Oh, I'm on Spring Break, so I'm going to try to update this ASAP! I just hate the fact that I live about 30 minutes away from the Master's Golf Coarse…(makes face) So much traffic


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**-Tara's POV-**

Okay, first off…the sewers smell really bad, I mean…REALLY REALLY BAD! That's not even close to how bad it smells.

I nearly vomited twice on the turtle guy.

Oh, things get worse when I hear the sound of raging waters coming up.

"We're almost there…" he stated.

I sighed, great just great…he said that what seemed like an HOUR ago.

"You said that an hour ago," I stated flatly.

He glanced down at me, "Well, this time we're really almost there."

I sighed, "We better…"

He was a bit cautious, and I wouldn't blame him…

What if someone was following us?

I nearly squealed with protest when he set me down on the ground, "Stay here."

His serious tone made me nod slowly, and he made his way into the clearing, where the raging waters were.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden dread wash over me.

What's going to happen?

**-Raph's POV-**

I entered the point where Donny nearly drowned years ago…I hate to admit it, but if Leo wasn't there then we would have lost our brainy bro, because of some stupid toy car.

I glanced up, seeing Leo and Don…I was happy to see them…only…WHY THE SHELL ARE THEY ATTACKING ME!?

And what are on their faces?

Hold on a second…

TARA! I can't believe I left her alone…what kind of person am I for leaving her?

I couldn't help but watch as my bros and Casey fought these Foot Tech Ninjas...

Shell, I should be grabbin' Tara and gettin' the shell out of here!

Doing a quick split kick after seeing two Foot Tech Ninjas covered in sludge, I found myself rushing to where I left Tara, only to find her in a battle of her own.

I growled, narrowing my eyes…those Foot Tech dorks are goin' to get it…I mean…come on, they disappear when they're fightin' us…

But when they're attackin' her…they remain visible.

Stupid girl! You…are so goin'…tah…

Man…she's hot when she's not pissed at me…

I shook my head…WHAT THE SHELL AM I THINKIN'!?

**-Tara's POV-**

I let out a frustrated growl as I threw green orbs of energy at the Ninjas that looked like the one that tried to attack me earlier.

Hehe, they keep on falling like flies. I hate to admit this…but this is kinda fun…

Hitting one square in the chest with one of my Energy Orbs of DOOM!

I'd enter insane laughter there…man, I watch too many movies.

Then suddenly they disappeared…that feeling of dread coming back.

I glanced to see the Turtle dude rushing towards me, only to be attacked by some invisible force. My eyes widened, and something told me to thrust my hand forward, and I did.

The force field that protected me earlier was now protecting him…and those Ninjas were out cold scattered around the place. I could feel myself blushing when he flashed me a sudden grin.

Dang it…stupid hormones, and me noticing guys…

Well…I've never really noticed guys until now…and he's not even human…

But technically, I'm not human anymore…

He rushed towards me, and I knew that he was going to pick me up…again…

Man…he suddenly knows how stubborn I can be…WELL, HE IS JUST AS STUBBORN!

I pouted when he picked me up again, "Ya know…maybe I shouldn't have left ya."

Glaring at him, I poked him, "I can take care of myself, thank you."

He returned the glare, before suddenly walking to the clearing.

Okay first thing's first…

I hate my life.

Second…I think I'm getting an itty bitty crush on this turtle guy…

Third…I don't know whether or not to kill or thank Nyssa for all that's happened to me. Probably both…

Fourth…how many turtle guys are there anyways?

My eyes widened seeing the familiar outline of my next door neighbor.

"Mr. Jones?"

Now this is a surprise…my mother hates this man, and hates the fact that I go to him whenever I have problems, I don't go to her, or my step father.

But unlike them…HE LISTENS!

The next thing I know I was being taken out of the Turtle guy's arms, and being pulled in probably the biggest bear hug I've ever had, "Tara you're okay!"

"Mr. Jones…" I could feel him accidentally crushing my lungs, "I…can't…breathe!"

"Oh, sorry…" he loosened his grip, and then started glaring at me…like in the parental way, and it was starting to scare me, "Where the heck were you, your mother is worried sick!"

"Mr. Jones, it's not my fault that I was kidnapped!" I growled.

I couldn't help but look away from his shocked face, only to come in eye contact with a turtle guy with a blue mask.

He didn't seem too happy with the turtle guy that had been carrying me all this way, but I could see he was worried about something.

I didn't like that…not one bit…

"Tara…" I looked at Mr. Jones, a hockey mask on his head, "Tell me what happened."

"From the beginning?" I asked. I hated the beginning…every time I think about what happened, I couldn't help but be upset.

"Nyssa threw another party while I was out studying with my so called friend Lori," I frowned a bit, "and Jerry came home as I was trying to shut it down…because it was getting too out of hand…he told everyone to leave, and then…Nyssa being the little 13 itch she is, blamed the entire thing on me…and I was supposed to clean the entire apartment, all by myself after what that little creep did! Mom got home, and she talked to me and Nyssa…but with Nyssa being the perfect little liar she is…"

I could feel my frustration growing, "I was grounded for something I didn't do…and so I got mad…I went to the roof…after I told my mom that I wanted to live with my dad…"

Mr. Jones knows more about me then my mom will ever know, and I could feel him tighten his grip on my arms, "And I went to the roof and I cried…and then I was kidnapped…only to meet this scary looking guy…I think he was either Chinese or Japanese…and that idiot scientist Baxter Stockman…"

"You met Stockman!?"

I looked up abruptly, meeting the gaze of the turtle guy in a purple mask…I found myself nodding, before continuing, "He gave me this shot of some sort…and…"

The images of the gansta wanna be dieing because of me came to mind, "And he turned me into some sort of killing machine…how long have I been missing?"

Mr. Jones bit his lip and looked away.

"How long Mr. Jones?" I nearly pleaded.

"Next week, you would have been missing for three months," he stated.

I felt my eyes widen…three months…I've been missing for three freaking months!?

And I was unconscious for the majority of those three months…

Man, my life really does suck!

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay…from this chapter to the end of the story, there will be a voting to see who will be next in the series…but just to let you know, Don is going to be last…because he's my favorite turtle! Two people suggested who they wanted next…so they already have one vote…and there is one vote per chapter…

**Leo: 1**

**Mikey: 1**

LET THE VOTING BEGIN!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh….hehehe, I'm sorry…I don't read the dictionary often, so I didn't know that jizz was a word…and whenever I write it, it says that it's not a word on my Microsoft Word dictionary…hehehehe…and I'll try to add a bit more detail

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I couldn't help but pout while Mr. Jones carried me, following these turtle guys. I was kinda hoping that the turtle dude that had been carrying me would carry me.

Even if he's a pain in the butt…and is…kinda cute…

Hormones, you're next on my list to die…

Finally getting used to the horrid smell of the sewers, and hating the fact that Mr. Jones is like the parental unit that I've always wanted since I was eight.

"So, Kiddo…"

Oh he gave me the lamest nickname…it's what my grandfather used to call my cousin Marcus…

Enter irritated eye twitch here.

"Are we there yet?" I threw my head back, my short hair falling back. I'm so hungry…I'm surprised that I survived without food or water for three months…I mean, they didn't even stick an IV in me, what the FREAK happened to me?

"Ya really got tah stop askin' that!"

I ignored the turtle dude, and I couldn't help but wonder…did Nyssa finally get in trouble.

"So…how's Nyssa?" I asked.

"I thought that would be the last thing that come out your mouth?" Mr. Jones stated.

"Well?" I couldn't help but be impatient, since I wasn't walking, and walking was basically how I could keep my mind at ease.

"Umm…well," he tensed a bit, "she was caught…uh…"

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Well…yer gonna be an aunt," I heard him chuckling nervously.

"Wow…that was the last thing I expected," I stated in dry sarcasm.

"And the little weirdo blamed it on you daring her to screw this punk."

"I'D NEVER DO THAT!" I growled, "Even when I'm not around she still blames me for every mistake she makes!"

"Hey, I know how evil she is…she actually came over and told me that you were a dirty stinking liar that my friend is a criminal master mind," Mr. Jones sighed.

"She's the criminal master mind," I muttered under my breathe, "and I don't want to be an aunt."

I heard someone laughing at me, but I chose to shrug it off. It's dark, and I'm peeved, and it doesn't help that I'm hungry…

I need food…

Oh well, might as well get some sleep…even if I've been unconscious for nearly three months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…Tara…wakie, wakie…" I snapped my eyes open and glared at my next door neighbor.

"I'm not seven, Mr. Jones…" I groaned.

I suddenly realized my arm was sore, "Why does my arm hurt?"

He laughed nervously, "You'll find out soon, 'kay. You must be hungry, how does a couple slices of pizza sound?"

"With a cherry coke?" I asked in a hopeful tone. He knew of my love of cherry coke, and he started chuckling.

"But first…we gotta explain the situation yer in," he stated.

"Dang it…" I pouted.

I need food, and a cherry coke…

But that could wait a few more minutes…

Right?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay…here are the most recent polls…and I forgot to mention this…yeah, you can vote for both…but you can't vote for one more the once…

**Leo: 5**

**Mikey: 6**

Mikey's winning by one…hehehehe…but this isn't the last time you get to vote…so continue voting! Oh, I found this really cute pic of the Turtles as babies on deviantART, and the link is posted on my profile(no I didn't draw it, I can't draw at all)…hehehehehe, I think someone wrote a oneshot similar to it…but I haven't found it yet


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**-Raph's POV-**

I couldn't help but want to be in Donny's lab…but why in the shell did he have to draw her blood like that? Well…he did ask Casey…who actually agreed to lettin' the braniac get close to Tara, and sticking a needle in her arm, drawing out her blood.

It bothered me for some stupid reason…but Don sayin' that it was to find out what exactly happened her for those three months…

Dang it…why am I even concerned for that loud mouth…with cute blue eyes…and her short dark brown hair…and the way she took down those Foot Tech Ninjas was so…

GRRRRRRR! Why can't my mind face the fact…she'll never want anything like me…she's…well for the most part human…and I'm this…this…freak!

And now we got to sit through the tales of our origins again…dang it…it's nothin' new…

Of coarse Donny looks worried 'bout something…Mike's excited to have someone our own age around…Leo looks suspicious…and Casey…dang he looks like a mother hen…

Hehe, the perfect blackmail…

I was surprised when she didn't start freaking out when she saw Master Splinter…well…she didn't freak out when she first saw me…well…err…at least when I pinned her down on that ship it was the first time she saw me…

All Tara did was nod her head, listening to how we came to be…her eyes actually glistened with pure interest...

And 'er smile…it's so…

NO! I thought I already explained this…dang it…

"Finding an old renascence book, I gave them all names…" I glanced at her, and that smile turned into a victorious grin as she returned the glance, "Leonardo," yeah, Mr. Fearless Leader goes first, but hey, I don't give a care, "Donatello," I watched as Don did a slight nod, his expression still worried, "Michelangelo…"

Please, oh, please don't let Mike do anything stupid…

I winced when Mikey stood up and got on his knees taking her hand, and shaking it hard, "Nice to meet ya, but please call me Mike!"

He embarrassed me…stupid baby brothers…

He stopped when Master Splinter sent him a warning look, "And Raphael."

And that's when our eyes locked…and somethin' was goin' through me…I don't know what it was…but…I couldn't stop lookin' in her gorgeous blue eyes.

**-Tara's POV-**

Wow…his name is hot!

Raphael…it might be long, but it's hot…

I wish I could see his eyes through that mask of his…

Of course, I knew that all that I just learned was only the beginning. And that they needed to explain what was going to happen to me.

But I feel like an empty vessel…I need food…

"Mr. Jones…before we continue, I think Miss Tara would like to quench her hunger," I couldn't help but smile at the gaze of Master Splinter, he may have been a mutant rat, but he sure does remind me a lot of my grandfather.

He sent me a gentle smile, before following Donatello and Leonardo into this part of their home that I haven't been able to see.

First things first…How many TVs do they have? It's like I'm in TV heaven…

"Come on Kiddo…" Casey led me away from the comfy old couch.

OMGH! I hate the show…with that clown girl and her dolly Molly…YUCK!

Nyssa made me watch that show…SHE MADE ME WATCH IT! It was torture!

Of coarse no I hate clowns…not people who act like clowns…but Clowns in general, with the red noses, and white faces, red cheeks…and giant shoes…

Clowns are my worst nightmare…

I found myself sitting at a table…not realizing that I was anyways, due to my entire 'clown' episode.

Finally food…and then more learning…

**-Leo's POV-**

"Don…you can't be serious..."

"Leo…even though she didn't physically change…she has been mutated to live in absolute extremes," Don stated, his eyes serious, "Leo…if she was just an experiment…I don't want to find out why he even started this…she is probably one of the first that even survived the process…"

"Master Splinter…what do you think we should do?" I couldn't help but be worried, this girl could be the end of us…she might even tricked Raph…and we wouldn't even know it.

"I must talk to Mr. Jones, her family is worried enough…but I don't think she can go back yet…"

"Master…you're not saying that…"

"I will see if she can stay here until we find out why the Shredder wants her," Master Splinter sighed, "I can see the innocence in her eyes…she knows nothing about how cruel the Shredder can be…"

"I'll go get Casey…" Don stated.

I frowned a bit.

"Leonardo…" I glanced down at Master Splinter, "Before this day ends, we may gain a powerful ally."

"I sure hope so Master Splinter," I murmured, _"I sure hope so…"

* * *

_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Hehehehehe…it's alright if your pets, family, and friends vote…my family and friends decided to vote too…that's all the votes, plus the votes from my friends and family…WOW! Hehehehe, wait to go Leo! You caught up

**Leo: 15**

**Mikey: 11**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**-Tara's POV-**

Okay…so I have to wait longer to find out everything…stupid people who kidnapped me. I'm sleepy…even if I've been unconscious for three freaking months I'm tired, and pissed…and that Raphael dude just entered the room…

Wait…that last part wasn't bad…

I couldn't help but stare at the plate that sat in front of me…it did have six slices of pizzas on it…but now it had one full slice, one half eaten slice, and four crusts on it…and I had three bottles of cherry coke in front of me, one empty, one I just opened three seconds ago, and one that remained unopened.

I glanced up to see him staring at me, and frankly…I really didn't give a dang, he was the one of the few who could actually tolerate me.

I tensed when he suddenly sat down in front of me, "So…"

I blinked, "So what?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Tara…you weren't exactly tellin' Casey the entire story…"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked.

"Did anything happen?" he asked me a bit impatient.

I furrowed my brow, frowning, "Yes…"

"What?"

He was sure forceful…

"They…" I bit my lip, "they forced me to kill someone…"

I could see his eyes widen, "Who?"

I found myself rolling my eyes, "Some gangsta wanna be."

He nodded a bit, "Ya know…" he suddenly smirked, "You are very powerful."

I blushed a bit, "Uh…thank you…you have a nice name."

He frowned, "Call me Raph."

I nodded a bit, "That's even nicer."

He chuckled a bit, "Well…uh…thanks…" he stared at my plate, "are ya gonna finish that?"

I blinked, before sliding the plate towards him, "Knock yourself out, Raph."

"Thanks…" he flashed me a grin before grabbing the unfinished slice, and taking a huge bite out of it.

If I wasn't red before…I was red now…

Why does he make me feel this way?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I'm sorry this is a really short chapter…I'm trying to make them longer…but I'm a cliff hanger crazy person, as you can tell hehehe…oh, this story is dedicated to my good friend chipmunkcheeks22 aka Lily Beth, who the character Tara is based off of

**Leo: 38**

**Mikey: 19**

Mike's got some serious catching up to do…but the votes are still going on to see who's next in the series!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All I own and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I'm tired of waiting…what's taking Mr. Jones and those other three so long? Oh well…

I took a swig of my cherry coke, glancing between Mikey and Raph. Mike had entered the room like ten minutes ago, and I'm getting tired of him asking me questions.

"So…Tara do you have a boyfriend?" that one struck me hard in the gut. I think I saw Raph's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"No," I shook my head.

He blinked, "Why the shell don't you have a boyfriend…you are pretty enough."

"Mike, shut yer yap!" Raph scowled at him.

Mikey grinned, "I was just stating the truth."

"True…" Raph nodded, "but what if she doesn't want a boyfriend."

I couldn't help but look at my hands, the growing blush on my cheeks. He thinks I'm pretty.

Wait…does he like me?

Probably not…a lot of my guy friends count me as one of the 'dudes' which is really frustrating. So that's the main reason why I don't have a boyfriend, all the guys I would consider going out with treat me as if I'm a dude. Dang it I'm repeating my thoughts!

"So…" I glanced at Mikey, who actually noticed I was blushing, "Hey, you're blushing!"

GO AWAY BLUSH, LEAVE ME ALONE!

I ducked my head, my blush there from before Mike even decided to enter the room. Please don't tell me Raph didn't notice…

"She's been blushin' before ya even got here Mike."

This only made me blush more…

"Raph, I didn't think you had it in ya dude," I think I heard Mikey wink through his voice.

_WHAP!_

"OW! WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FOR RAPH!?" I glanced up to see Raph glaring at Mikey.

Raph just rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the kitchen.

Great…alone with the class clown.

I blinked when Raph stuck his head into the room, "Hey Tara, ya wanna watch a movie before we continue?"

"Sure Raph," I smiled, standing up.

"You two love birds have fun!" Mikey teased from where he was sitting.

"Mike, don't make me hurt ya," Raph glared at Mikey.

"Allow me," I smirked.

Raph grinned, "Knock yourself out, girly."

"Wait…" Mikey lifted his hands up, "What are you going to do?"

I blinked, "Trap you in a force field."

"Oh…" he blinked, "THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!"

**-Casey's POV-**

"This ain't good…" I rubbed my temple, "Her ma is goin' to have a cow!"

"What do you expect us to do Casey, her step sister is…" I couldn't help but interrupt Leo.

"Leo, you don't know that little witch like she and I do," I growled, "If anything happens to her, she…"

"Mr. Jones, you cannot wish anything vengeful against her," Master Splinter shook his head, "she is bearing a child…"

"But she blames Tara for everything she does," I sighed.

"That may be, but she has done nothing that inflicted true harm on Miss Tara," he stated.

"Yeah…but…" I couldn't fight with Master Splinter, "Don, why are you so quiet?"

He was looking outside the door, "Well…at least she's getting along with Raph."

"Yeah…probably because she's just as stubborn…" I stated.

He just shook his head, and looked at me, "Casey…what exactly are you going to tell her mother and step father?"

I sighed, "I dunno Donny…I dunno."

**-Tara's POV-**

I wonder why Mike actually wanted me to use that little threat on him earlier…I'm not going to waste my time if he actually wants it…

You know what…hormones are evil…because every time Raph say something really nice to me…I BLUSH!

I have never blushed when a guy said something nice about me before…WHY IS IT HAPPENING NOW!?

Wait a second…I'm freaking falling…this ain't good…OH CRUD I TRIPPED OVER SOMETHING!

I grabbed the closet object to prevent my fall…and the closet object which happened to be Raph…and well…

We both fell…him landing on top of me…

I could feel my face growing red hot as he…uh…didn't move…but hey, for some stupid reason I didn't want him to move.

The next thing I knew my eyes were closed and I tilted my head upward…and I felt his large lips against mine…

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Hehehe, I'm evil aren't I, sorry I didn't update yesterday…my little sister had the computer for…most of the morning and most of the afternoon…and I was also suffering from temporary writers block…TEEHEE!

**Leo: 38**

**Mikey: 37**

MIKE NEEDS 1 MORE VOTE AND IT'S GOING TO BE A TIE! KEEP ON VOTING! Oh….HAPPY EASTER! (4/8/07)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All I own, and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**-Raph's POV-**

One word runs threw my mind as I lay on top of Tara…kissin' her…and it would be somethin' Mike would say…

YES!

I'm glad she's kissin' back too…But what drove us to kiss in the first place…

I don't know…but I sure as shell love every second of it.

At first I was goin' to kill Mike fer trippin' her, but now I think I owe him a pat on the back…

I just hope Casey doesn't kill me…

**-Tara's POV-**

Please don't tell me this isn't a dream, please don't tell me…

OMGH! Was that his tongue?

I think we would have continued making out of it wasn't for someone clearing their throat.

"What is it Mike?" Raph growled.

I couldn't help but glance backwards to see Mr. Jones staring at us in shock…

I am in so much trouble, and I don't even care.

"Okay…I'm going to ignore that for now," Mr. Jones stated before sighing, "We really need to call yer parents…"

"What?" I couldn't believe it, he expects me to talk to them, after all that Nyssa has done to me?

Yeah right!

The moment Raph was off me, and he offered his hand pulling me up.

"Tara…they need to know the truth," Mr. Jones stated.

"They won't believe me, they think I've been lying to them for EIGHT years Mr. Jones, the same EIGHT years that Nyssa has taken advantage of her father and my mother!" I cried.

Mr. Jones sighed, "Tara…we have tah do this."

I sighed, "Do you guys have a phone anywhere?"

Mikey grinned, "We got a pay phone over there."

He pointed at one over the corner, "Do you guys want me to star 67 them?"

"Do what ya want," Mikey grinned, "Donny recommends that we do it though."

I nodded going into the direction of the phone and dialing in the number starting with star 67. I stood there for a few seconds listening to it ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom…it's Tara…"

"_TARA! OMGH! I thought you were dead, are you alright, where are you, when are you coming home?"_

"Mom…"

"_WHY IN THE HECK DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?"_

"Mom…I didn't run away…" I could hear her hyperventilating on the other end, "I was kidnapped…"

"_You are coming home right?"_

"Mom, I can't go home…those people are still after me…" I drew in a deep breathe, "I'm staying with some of Mr. Jones' friends."

"_Tara honey…did they hurt you?"_

"Mom…" I felt myself tearing up, "I don't want to talk about that part…"

I could hear someone in the background trying to talk to her, and it sure as heck sounded like Nyssa.

"_Tara…it's Nyssa!"_

I narrowed my eyes, "Hello Nyssa…it's so nice to know that you got yourself knocked up!"

"_Well if you didn't dare me to then you wouldn't be getting in more trouble when you get back,"_ I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Let me talk to Mom…"

"_No, Tara…how do I even know you're telling the truth?"_

"I know I'm telling the truth, IT'S YOU WHO IS THE LIAR NOT ME!"

"_Cha right, look after you get back Laura is so gonna have your butt!"_

"Nyssa, I'm not in the mood for you being a jerk to me…"

The next thing I knew the phone had been ripped from my hand, and Raph had the phone, "Hello, Nyssa, this is Mr. Jones' friend…I WANT YOU TO LAY OFF AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

He smirked, and handed the phone back to me, _"Okay…so you are telling the truth…for once…"_

I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Nyssa, can I talk to Mom again?"

"_Fine."_

I sighed shaking my head, when I heard Nyssa hand the phone over to Mom.

"_I'm sorry…she's just so sick right now…I don't know what to do with her. That reminds me, why in the heck did you…"_

"Mom…I didn't and wouldn't do something so dumb, it's hard enough to be blamed for something I didn't do…and I had no idea she went a screwed some punk one day either!" I stated into the phone, "All I know is that you got to believe me."

"_Tara, it's so hard to after all those times you…"_

"Mom…talk to Mr. Jones every once in a while," I stated, "he actually listens to me…unlike you and Jerry who don't even take a moment to digest anything I say."

"_Tara, baby…"_

"I gotta go Mom…" I whispered, "I'll see you soon enough."

And I hung up. That didn't exactly go as well as I thought it would be, and I wasn't too happy about it either. Well, until Raph yelled at Nyssa…

Of coarse we are…I think…in trouble with Mr. Jones.

* * *

Raph and I stood in the kitchen, Mr. Jones standing in front of us, "I can't believe you two."

I looked at my feet, glancing towards Raph for a few seconds.

"Come here!" I looked up, Mr. Jones had the biggest grin on his face, and he was holding his arms out, "I knew you two would be a great couple!"

Raph and I glanced at each other, sending each other questioning looks, before Mr. Jones pulled us into a huge hug.

**-Leo's POV-**

"THEY DID WHAT!?" I nearly shouted when Mikey entered the room grinning.

"Well…" he chuckled, "without that little help from, yours truly then it wouldn't have worked out."

I glanced at Master Splinter, expecting him to be angry…but...

He had this look of happiness on his features that made him seem proud that Mikey actually took that extra leap to trip Tara, and cause the sparks between them to start flying.

In the corner of my eye Don was grinning from ear to ear as he sat in front of his computer, "Well, if nothing goes according to plans, then she could just stay here."

I shook my head…I don't like this…not one bit…

Don glanced at the clock, "I think she can afford to hear the rest of our story in the morning…it's getting late."

"Where is she going to stay Master?" I asked.

**-Raph's POV-**

"Master Splinter you want me to, WHAT!?" I couldn't believe it…Master Splinter wants me to set up a cot in my room, for Tara to sleep in…

Pinch me I must be dreamin'…

"Yes, my son…" his eyes flashed a bit, "I can tell you and our guest get alone quite comfortably, so I trust you to be the proper host an allow her to share your bedroom."

It's as if he knows…DANG YOU MIKE!

"Master Splinter…are ya sure?" I asked.

Master Splinter smiled, "I trust that you will two will not do anything that you'll regret."

OH CRUD! Why does my baby brother have to be a HUGE blabber mouth!

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**Leo: 72 **

**Mikey: 45**

And as soon as Mike catches up…HE FALLS BEHIND! (tears up) Oh well the voting won't end until the chapter before the last then I will announce the winner! TEEHEE! And Spring Break is officially over!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**-Tara's POV-**

I sat on the cot in Raph's room…man, his father trusts us after that little incident…that I really want to happen again…but not on the floor…just a regular make out session that…well, not like the ones of my step sister's parties…

Oh, Mr. Jones headed home for the night…

I couldn't help but watch as he got in his hammock…and he sent me a grin, "So…you wanna do that again?"

"Only if you want to, too," I smirked.

"Well guess what…" he stated, "I do, but I won't."

My jaw dropped, "Why not?"

"Because, Leo doesn't like it…"

"Man, he reminds me of a Nyssa that tells the truth…" I muttered, "And since when did this guy control your life."

"Are ya trying to tempt me?" he asked cocking an eye ridge, "Because yer doin' a great job at it…"

"So what if I am?" I stated.

"That just means that…" a slow smirk formed on his beak, "it's gotta be a surprise."

I pouted slightly, laying down and staring at the ceiling, "You know what…I don't care if I ever go back home."

"Then don't…" I glanced up, only to see that he moved from the hammock, and to beside my cot, "Yer my girl now, and you were bein' mistreated…"

"Since when was I your girl, Raph?" I stated, faking a scowl.

"Since we kissed…" he stated gruffly, "and I don't care what ya say, because I know you want more."

I sighed a bit, "Prove that I'm your girl then, Mr. Hot-stuff."

And that's how I found myself kissing Raph for the second time that night, a super powered girl, and a mutant turtle…

Beautiful couple, ain't it?

**-Leo's POV-**

"I just don't get it Don…" I whispered, "why did Mike do that?"

"Hey, he might end up doing the same thing for all of us," Don stated, "besides, he might be onto something…"

"Onto what?" I asked, glancing at Don.

"Mikey isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch…" Don stated, "but at least he knows how to start something…either good or bad…this was one of those good things."

"Good things?" I asked, "Donny…what if she's…"

"Leo, she's not," Don stated, "You need to trust people more…I'm already guilty enough for drawing the blood."

I nodded a bit, "What Raph getting a girlfriend might lead to some conspiracy that we'll get girlfriends and find a way to live a life, and start families down here?"

"Only if they're willing to," Don stated, "and taking a look at Tara, she is willing to."

"How do you say that?" I asked.

"Leo…her life has been nothing but hard," he stated, "after what Casey told us, she lives with a slut, an evil step father, and a clueless mother…"

I frowned a bit. Why is the Shredder going to these measures?

**-Tara's POV/the next morning-**

I opened my eyes, and blinked realizing that I wasn't in the cot; I was in the hammock, with Raph holding me. I blushed when he nuzzled my neck, muttering something in his sleep. He held me tighter, as if he was never going to let me go…

And I didn't want him to even think about letting me go.

I suddenly felt him tighten his grip around me, "Mornin'."

"Why did I wake up in your hammock instead of the cot?" I asked quietly.

"Because I moved ya…"

"Hmm…" I yawned a bit, "why?"

"Ya don't have tah ask why, I just moved ya," he could hear him roll his eyes, "Come on babe."

I couldn't help but let out a small squeak when he moved to a sitting position, making me sit in his lap during the process. He got out of the hammock quite easily, and he set me on my feet.

"Hey…" I grinned, "why are you so clingy?"

"Because we had all that time to bond," he smirked.

I found myself looking at the ground…we weren't exactly civil to each other, we were…driving each other nuts.

"Hey, it's no prob," he stated, "at least you didn't scream when ya first saw me."

I giggled, "True…"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

He grinned, "Do ya like eggs?"

"Actually… I'm not the biggest fan of eggs…" I stated truthfully. WHAT!? I'm usually afraid that I'm eating a baby chick, and it scares the living H-E-double hockey sticks out of me.

"Oh…" he nodded, "Well Mike does make a mean scrambled egg…"

"Nah, I'll have toast or something, don't worry…" I stated with a slight grin.

**-Kitchen/Still Tara's POV-**

I sat at the kitchen table, trying to hide the faces I was making at the scrambled eggs… until I swear I was hilusinating that I was hearing my mom calling my name, followed by Mr. Jones telling her to wait a second, and then I heard Master Splinter talking.

"What the shell?" I glanced at Raph who stood up from the table, followed by Mike, and they glanced out there, "Who the heck are those three with Casey?"

Oh no…

I stood up and glanced out there, my eyes widening, "That's my family…"

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I hate writer's block, why must it attack me now! (tears up) IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! Oh, I got a few people in my school to vote…18 voted Mike, and 14 voted Leo…Oh, I said this before, you can vote for both Leo and Mikey if you want to…just a small reminder…hmm…I don't think Mike needs the bonus votes anymore…

**Leo: 90**

**Mikey: 90**

WILL THE TIES EVER END! OMGH stands for OH MY GOSH!…I'm not really into saying OMG (Oh my God) because my younger cousins get on someone's case every time it escapes someone's lips…so, I don't say it, because they all look up to me and stuff. Oh, this is my first story that has gotten reviews into the hundreds so…thanks for supporting it, even if it's going a little to fast…sorry…and my documents on fanfiction hasn't been working for the past few weeks, so that's why I haven't updated in a while...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**-Casey's POV-**

"You want me to what?" I stood at the door of my apartment as the worried mother stood there with her arms crossed.

"Take me to my daughter Mr. Jones," Laura stated, her eyes narrowed, "Something isn't right, and she needs me."

I shook my head, "Look, lady, I don' wanta disappoint you, but she…"

"I said take me to her," she repeated, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," I sighed, "You'll see 'er in the mornin' then."

Laura smiled, "Thank you Mr. Jones."

"But yer gonna have tah listen to everythin' I say in order to get there," I stated.

Laura nodded, "Do you mind if I bring my husband and step daughter."

"Fine," I sighed, _"Even if it's gonna start problems."_

"Mr. Jones, I owe you one," Laura stated before returning to her apartment.

**-Next Morning/Casey's POV-**

"Okay," I turned in the back of the old beat up car that my ma left me, "Put on the blind folds."

I'm glad I was able to call Splinter and tell him what's goin' on, and I'm glad he gave me directions on what to do.

"But I'll ruin my mascara," Nyssa wined.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked smugly.

She glowered at me for a bit, before putting on the blind fold, "Mr. Jones, you are so going to get it when I have to take this off."

Pregnant little itch with a capital B.

I think Raph's is goin' to tear these three to shreds when we get to the lair…hmm…maybe I should help him.

* * *

"Mr. Jones, can we take these ridiculous blind folds off now?" Jerry growled.

"No sir, we gotta get tah exactly where we're goin' in order to take 'em off," I stated.

"Mr. Jones, I like have to get together with my friends to look for names for my…"

"Nyssa, you know what, shut yer yap, do you wanna see yer step sister again?" I snapped.

She was silent for a few moments before nodding her head mutely. I led them to the ancient elevator thingy, and led them inside. I fought back a laugh when Nyssa yelped as it descended.

Walkin' out of the elevator, I couldn't help but worry the moment Laura bring her hands to her mouth, "Tara."

"Laura wait, before ya see 'er, ya gotta talk to somebody," I stated.

She sighed, "Can I take off the blind fold now?"

I sighed as Master Splinter made his way over there, his eyes stern staring at the three, "So, you must be Miss Tara's family?"

"Wha?" Nyssa reached for the blind fold, only to stop when I touched her shoulder.

"Yes we are," Laura nodded, "please, I just want to see my daughter, is she hurt?"

"She has changed, as my son Donatello would say," Master Splinter stated, "but first I wish to discuss with you about the way you've been treating her."

Nyssa snorted, making him stare coldly at her, "Especially you…if you wish for my son Raphael not to loose his temper around you."

"But he can't touch me…"

"Mr. Jones has already told me what you did, willing as I may say, not what you claimed Miss Tara did," Master Splinter stated.

"But…sir…" Laura stated, "Wait…can we take the blind folds off now?"

"If you wish," Master Splinter stated, "but I must warn you, my sons and I aren't exactly normal…and you mustn't tell a single soul about our existence when you do see me."

Laura nodded, while Jerry looked a bit skeptical, and Nyssa was plain shocked by what he said earlier.

**-Raph's POV-**

They had the nerve to come into our home, they ain't gonna take her back.

"Raph," Tara whispered, "Why can't I just live in peace for once?"

I touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry babe I'll protect ya."

"Wow, a girl with super powers is going to be protected by her mutant boyfriend," she giggled.

"Are ya makin' fun of me?" I asked.

"Nope, just thought it was kinda funny," she grinned.

"Ya know that I'd nevah hurt ya…" just as that last word escaped my mouth, the sound of a blood hurdling scream made Tara and I glance into the main room.

A girl, who I was guessin' was Nyssa, due to her beginning to swell stomach and her bleached blonde hair, stared at Master Splinter in horror.

"Is there a fire!?" Mikey panicked running out of his room.

She screamed again…causing him to scream his girly scream.

Oye ve…

After like…three minutes of calming her down, Master Splinter began to explain the situation, and we still totally told Tara yet…of coarse she's learnin' now. What surprised me the most was that he was tellin' them her side of life when she lived at home…the dark haired woman was in shock, and the blonde man looked like he was about to roll his eyes…

But the blonde girl she spoke, "She's a liar, how can you believe a single thing she says."

I couldn't take it.

"Raph don't…" I didn't realize I was about to charge the pregnant girl, until I was actually charging.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Raphael calm yourself!"

The next thing I knew I flew backwards, "Raph…calm down!"

I glanced back to see Tara…my GIRL…with her hand out, glowin' green, protecting 'er family. I realized that even if they mistreated her, she still loved them.

"I'm…"

"Raphael is this anyway to treat…"

"Is that anyway for siblings...let alone step siblings to treat each other!" I growled pointing at Nyssa, "Blamin' the other for things that THEY did. Well, Miss I-Got-Myself-Knocked-Up over there should be spewing out how she WILLINGLY had sex, and how TARA had nothin' to do with 'er gettin' pregnant."

"You…" she glared at me, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Unlike you, I've lived my entire life with siblings, and none of us have stooped this low," I stated, "lyin' and blamin' it on the other…sure my anger gets in control, but at least I can learn to control it, unlike you, who can't even control yer actions!"

She narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something, but the dark woman stopped her, "Tara…"

Tara just narrowed her eyes, before turning away stromin' back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but frown, and glance at them.

"Raphael, go after her…and bring her back if she's willing to speak," I found myself nodding at my father's request, and I followed aftah 'er.

He's tryin' to prevent me from killin' Nyssa…and to tell ya the truth it ain't workin'.

**-Don's POV-**

I couldn't help but watch the events occur in such a rugged manner, and I knew Raph was going to do something rash…

But nothing this rash…not attacking a pregnant teenager, even if she deserves to be punished…

Severely punished.

I found myself standing up and exiting my lab…I hate to admit this, but I sometimes need Mike to give me a hand with some of my inventions…pretty pathetic isn't it?

First thing I felt when I exited my lab was someone staring at me…I couldn't help but glance up to see Nyssa studying me curiously…I guess she was too peeved at Raph and Mike for startling her…

But I didn't reminiscent of it when she suddenly smiled, her eyes flashing dangerously…

I looked away.

Living with Tara is going to be a lot harder then I expected…especially with a teen that screams seductress as her step sibling…

Oh boy…

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**Leo: 91**

**Mikey: 91**

ENOUGH WITH THE TIES! By the end of the story we're gonna need a tie breaker…(sighs sadly) As you guys can tell…Nyssa is going to be in all the series…but she's hardly ever going to change…well, for the most part anyways…so for the last one in the series (well, it might continue), prepare for a cat fight of some sort…LOL! So, basically Nyssa is going to have onesided feelings for Donnie…and I had no idea I was doing it until I re-read the chapter…so, I feel pretty dumb, but I decided to keep it


	15. Chapter 15, PLEASE VOTE!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**-Tara's POV-**

Why me…why me…WHY ME?

Here I am hiding from my own family…I hate the fact that they're HERE, where I want to stay.

My mom is definitely going to make me leave after this entire mess is fixed, and I'll never see them again…

I'll never see Raph again.

"Hon…" I glanced at Raph, concern etched his features, "Is this 'bout me tryin' tah…"

"Raph, that doesn't have to do with it," I stated.

"What's wrong?" he stated.

"They're going to make me leave after everything is over and done with…I know it Raph…" I stated, "Mom is going to be as clingy as ever."

"Tara…" I felt him squeeze my shoulder, "They ain't gonna take ya, not if I have somethin' to say 'bout it."

I leaned into him, "Should I go back out there…"

"I think you should…I mean…you need to know this next chunk of info…and they need to understand what happened to ya," I could hear Raph's smile…it was as if he would only talk like that to me, minus all the stuff that happened earlier between us.

"Okay," I nodded a bit, "but under one condition."

"And that'd be?" he asked, cocking an eye ridge.

"You gotta hold my hand."

**-Nyssa's POV-**

I hate this…I hate this…I HATE THIS!

Soon enough Daddy and Laura are going to find out that I've been lying and then I could say good bye to getting my own place. Stupid Tara…stupid red and orange masked freaks…

That purple masked freak was kinda cute though…

What I mean Spike liked dumped me the moment he found out I was pregnant with his kid…I mean, come on the purple dragon hottie is afraid of being a parent, but unlike him, I'm not afraid.

And this Mr. Jones jerk is totally weird, he hangs out with freaks…in the sewers…and ugh! This is so lame, it's not like I missed Tara exactly…she's such a Plain Jane, she's not very pretty and not very bright…and not to mention…

I'm better then she is in so many ways!

Glancing at where Tara disappeared, I nearly found myself gaping.

She's HOLDING the red masked freak's hand…HOLDING his freaky green hand! I mean he's like some mutant frog or something…or turtle…not sure which.

Of coarse she glanced over my head, "Hey Donny, Mike…where are you two going?"

I couldn't help but glance back…and saw the purple and orange masked ones…I just didn't know which name went where…

"Donatello come down here, and Michelangelo, go get Leonardo," okay, I'm still creeped out by the fact that there is a giant talking rat sitting near me...it's just…so…not normal.

Of coarse the red masked one holding my step sister's hand is totally the FREAKIEST thing I've ever seen.

**-Tara's POV-**

I smiled at Don as he came to stand next to Raph and I, "So, what exactly were you doing?"

"I'll show you later," he whispered.

"Donatello," he tensed and looked at Master Splinter sending him a sheepish grin, "explain the situation."

He nodded, "Hai sensei."

My mother stared at Don, her lips formed in a straight line, her eyes studying him. I could tell she was about to say something rude to him, due to the fact that he was really nervous to make him feel worse then he already is.

"Tara isn't the Tara you once knew…well…in a strange way she isn't," Don started.

"What do you mean?" Jerry demanded. He had been mostly quiet during the entire event, just studying them with his eyes.

"She's been turned into a super human…" he stated, "basically a killing machine, made by our enemies to kill us…but…she's just the experimental prototype…if she hadn't escaped they probably would have killed her, and if it wasn't for my brother Raphael she'd probably would have been captured again."

I squeezed Raph's hand, as my mom glanced between Raph and Don, "Is there anyway to reverse this?"

He sighed, "It might take months…even years to make an antidote."

Glimpsing at Nyssa, I couldn't help but frown a bit…the way she was staring at Don was enough to make anyone angry.

In simple words she looked like a love sick puppy…

Mom closed her eyes, "After all this is over I want her to come home."

"Laura…" I glanced at Master Splinter, "I doubt she'll ever be safe."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "That I can never see my daughter again, I want her home where I know she'll be safe."

"Mom...I am safe…" I stated squeezing Raph's hand.

I think things have taken a turn for the worst…

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay, polls are the same as the last chapter because NO ONE VOTED! Oh well…please try to vote this chapter…hmm…I'm going to have to think about if Nyssa gets to keep the baby or not, tell me what you guys think! Should she or should she not keep the baby…because I don't know


	16. Chapter 16, KEEP VOTING!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**-Tara's POV-**

"Sweetie, I have your best interest at hart," that's what she always says before she grounds me.

"Mom…you don't even know my best interest," I stated, "you don't even remember the good times…before you and Dad started fighting, before everything happened…before everything fell apart!"

I could see my mom glance wearily to Jerry, asking for help, "But what about the good times after…"

"When you and Jerry everything was great, but after you married him…" I glanced at Nyssa, "my life fell apart because neither of you two would listen to me whenever something bad happened…like that party that happened months ago, who threw it, why don't you ask the slut of a step sister that got HERSELF pregnant, I've seen the things she does behind your back, I've seen her spoke pot and weed, I've seen her drunk…and whenever I tried to tell you…you…never listened."

I found myself on the brink of a nervous breakdown…I can't cry…not in front of Raph…not him…

Mom and Jerry glanced at Mr. Jones who only shrugged, "It ain't my fault ya didn't listin' to 'er in the first place…I mean…she still loves ya Laura."

Mr. Jones words didn't help, I found myself squeezing Raph's hand, a dry sob escaping my mouth.

**-Leo's POV-**

"I'm not going out there Mikey," I stated, "I mean…what if this…"

"Leo…Raph loves her," Mikey stated, "they both need all of us right now…I don't think her parents are willing to listen. Plus she needs to know what the Foot are!"

I sighed, "Alright…"

Truth be told, I'm glad Raph found someone, but why did it have to be someone who we don't know or understand?

"Okay, Mikey let's go…"

He grinned, exiting my room. I shook my head.

Why must my little brother be such a lovable goof ball?

**-Raph's POV-**

I only held her as she cried each sob that escaped her worse then the one before. I'm worried, and I'm pissed. I glanced at Don who was glancing at Splinter in a worried matter.

"Raphael, take her to her room," I nodded at his request. I couldn't help but be glad that I was carryin' 'er again. Ignoring the voiced protests from Laura, I moved quickly to my room.

"Raph…I'm horrible…"

I frowned as I set her on her cot, "I think ya did the right thing."

"No I didn't…I just brought back the pain that I was trying to block," she whimpered.

"Wha?" I blinked.

"When I was little…my biological father tried to kill me…after he and my mom had a fight about…right now it slips my mind, but it was dumb…a-and, that's what lead to my parents to getting a divorce, that was when I was five…"

I nodded, "Ya know you can tell me anything."

She turned to me, tears running down her cheeks, "Thanks…you're defiantly a great guy Raph…"

I grinned, "Well, you're my girl…so I have tah be a good guy."

That's how I learned about 'er life…how 'er mom met Jerry on a blind date, how she knew Nyssa because she was a bully at school, how at the weddin' Nyssa never forgave her for taking 'er spot as maid of honor, even if they were only eight years old. As I learned more about 'er the more I found myself drawn towards her…

The more I realized how much she and I needed each other.

"I'm goin' to tell ya somethin'," I stated, "they my physically take ya away…but I wanna let u know that, I will find ya…"

She smiled a bit, "Promise?"

I grinned noddin', before finding myself kissing 'er full on and passionately…

This is somethin' that I'm not gonna let go so easily…I swear my honor on it.

**-Saki Building/3rd POV-**

Oroku Saki found himself smirking, "Stockman…for once you didn't mess up."

Baxter Stockman blinked in confusion, "I didn't?"

"Experiment KM 11 may have escaped…but at least we know that this time the serum work," Saki stated, "bring in the Foot Elite…"

"But Master, who's our next target?" Stockman asked skeptically.

Saki smirked, "How about that old partner of yours?"

**-Abandoned Warehouse/April's POV-**

That Casey…if everything is okay, then I'm so going to kill him.

Sighing out of irritation, I entered the elevator. I seriously wish that the guys didn't introduce me to that…egoistic man that thinks he's so…GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I just hope the guys are alright.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**Leo: 92**

**Mikey: 96**

Okay…Mike's in the lead again…just keep voting because it would be so AWESOME! Hehehehe…oh I just learned that I'm klutzy by nature, because I fell down on Friday while picking up a lollypop and I got this HUGE bruise on my left elbow...and usually inflict pain accidently on my left side majority of the time…weird, huh?


	17. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I've got bad news. Due to the fact that I am suffering from major writers block on this story, and knowing how all you love it so much (and I feel terrible about not updating in like forever). I won't be updating until the writers block is completely diminished. If you guys have any ideas for what happens next in the next chapter, and future chapters, that would be greatly appreciated.

Side Note: If you guys do give me any ideas, I will not take full credit for them; I will give the person who gave the idea credit for giving me inspiration. If any of you guys want smut, I'm afraid to tell you that I'm experimenting with that in another fanfic, which is under Jackie Chan Adventures…but the smut is a long way to come in that story…but if you want a scene or something that leads to it then I can do that, due to the doubt of me being able to write that yet. And if you guys have any ideas for what should happen in either the Mikey story, or Leo story (either one that's coming up next) just let me know…but only the Mikey OC has a name, due to me not asking Crystal Persian what her character's name will be. You'll be getting a short back story on each character, and how they look like (including the OC paired with Don). Oh, I will be giving a character description of Tara and Nyssa after them.

**Kaylee Evans: **

Age: 15

Hair color: brown, reaches her mid back, and curls slightly at the ends. It's usually up in a messy bun

Eye color: Dark brown

Usually wears: A blue jean skirt that reaches her knees, orange leggings, an orange shirt, a pair of blue flats, and wears a pair of rectangular glasses

Back Story: Kaylee is a shy girl who is the main target for Nyssa's teasings and usually escapes to her world of books to help her cope with the hurt, she eventually became close friends with Tara, who stood up for her. When she meets the guys, she's uncomfortable at first because of her shyness, but Mikey is the one who breaks the barrier, and brings out her true self.

Paired with: Mikey

**The OC without a name:**

Age: 17

Hair color: brown w/ blonde highlights, reaches her shoulders…is almost always down

Eye color: brown

Usually wears: A pair of loose black cargo pants, a studded belt, a dark blue tank top that reaches shortly above her belly button, a black jacket, and a pair of black steel toed boots

Back Story: She is training hard to become a Purple Dragon, and after Leo makes one tiny mistake when he's out on a training run alone and is captured by the street gang, things become really interesting for her when she's forced to keep an eye on him; what she didn't know was that she'd eventually find out that joining the Purple Dragons wasn't the best idea, especially when Leo tried to convince her not to join them, that it wasn't worth her risking her neck. So when she finds out that the Purple Dragons were going to sell Leo to the government, she took action and freed him, putting herself in danger in the process, so Leo convinced her to come stay with his family, and that's how the battle against her emotions begins.

Paired with: Leo

**Autumn Johnson: **

Age: 16

Hair color: light brown w/ blonde highlights (natural), reaches to her shoulder blades, and flips out at the ends…varies from being up to being down…depends on her mood

Eye color: Light brown

Usually wears: a pair of worn blue jeans, a black shirt that has a smiley face heart on the shirt, a purple jacket, and a pair of black flip flops

Back Story: After moving back to New York, she meets her best friend Tara again, which leads her to meet the other girls, but when she and Nyssa first meet, they already know they're going to hate each other, but when Autumn meets Don and becomes fast friends with him, Nyssa puts her foot down, and states the fact that Donnie's hers, and that she'd better lay off…too bad Don has feelings for Autumn.

Paired with: Don

**Tara Fields: **

Age: 16

Hair color: Dark brown, hair is in the style of a bob cut (her hair reaches her ears)

Eye color: Blue

Usually wears: a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a sarcastic smiley on it, a studded belt, and black converses

Back story: you guys know it

Paired with: Raph

**Nyssa Thompson:**

Age: 16

Hair color: bleached blonde, reaches her butt, wavy

Eye color: cerulean blue

Usually wears: A blue jean mini skirt, a sluty, lavender V-neck halter top, and a pair of black Mary Janes (when she isn't pregnant)

Back story: you know hers

Paired with: No one...but she wants to be paired with Don

Now for the votes!

**Leo: 472**

**Mikey: 486**

Okay…wow, I like have over a thousand students at my school…that reminds me, I got exams before school gets let out! (sighs) Oh, on June 13, I'm going to be heading off on choir tour with my church, and we're actually going to New York! (squees) I'm so excited! Hopefully I'll get some inspiration, but if not, then maybe my birthday will help…which is like…two to three weeks before that (grins). Just keep voting! AND I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs


	18. Chapter 17 AT LAST!

OMGH! Yays! An actual chapter! Thanks guys for all your help! YOU ROCK! I'll be using some of the ideas for later chapters! If you guys have any more, just mention them, and I'd be happy to write them!

Special thanks for this chapter go to:

Trickster91

soaringphoenix86

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**-April's POV-**

"Uh…guys?" I blinked in confusion, "What's going on?"

A girl that I'd seen picking on one of my many customers looked Don up and down, her eyes never leaving him. I hate popular sluts like her.

"Hey April," Don stated. I could tell he was nervous by the way she was staring at him.

"Hey Donnie."

"Donatello, will you please fill Miss O'Neil in on everything, while I go meditate," Master Splinter sighed.

"Hai Sensei."

**-Tara's POV-**

"Hey Tara," Raph nudged me, causing me to glance at him, "I have an idea to give that little bratty sista of yours a taste of 'er own medicine."

I smirked, "I'm listening."

"Okay, I gots some oil fer my bike around 'ere somewhere," he stated, glancing at one of the shelves.

* * *

I held the balloon in my hand, "Are you sure about this?" 

"Babe, trust me, I've gotten back at Mike fer so many pranks it ain't funny," Raph smirked.

"I don't know... I mean, it seems too good for her," I shook my head.

"Yeah, but she's pregnant."

I nodded, "Stupid itch and the way she goes and screws sons of itches."

"Hey, did ya notice 'er starin' at Donnie?"

"Of coarse I did," I nodded, "she's actually never done that before. Usually she just goes out and flat asks the guy out, but I can tell that she likes him."

He snorted, "I shoulda known Don'd be a chick magnet, especially fer the bratty ones."

"RAPH!" I gaped at him, "How can you say that about your brother?"

"Hey, we gotta rescue him some how," Raph smirked.

"Raph, she doesn't get thrown off that easily," I sighed, "the only way to get her to officially lay off is by getting another girl into the picture, but only if he takes a liking to her, and she _if_ returns those feelings."

"And?"

"Fur flies," I stated.

"Poor Donnie," Raph shook his head, "I feel bad fer him."

"Me too," I sighed, "hey, maybe we should get Mike to do this."

"Why?" Raph tilted his head, staring at me.

"Well, it would give my parents an excuse to prove that I am lying to them," I stated.

"Ya know what," he nodded, "yer right."

"I know I'm right, I'm always right," I grinned as my eyes twinkled mischievously.

Raph suddenly smirked, "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" I blinked.

"Ya get this glint in yer eyes," he stated, "it's absolutely freakin' amazin'."

I flushed, "Thanks a lot Raph, you're making me blush."

"So?" he smirked.

I gave him a playful shove, "Come on, lets get Mike in on this plan."

**-Leo's POV-**

"I'm not sure Mikey," I sighed shaking my head.

"Leo, why do you always have to be like this?"

"Be like what?" I demanded, staring at our little brother.

"You act as if meeting more humans might kill us all, all the time! You never stop to smell the roses!" Mikey exclaimed, "I mean, I've never seen Raph so happy and not grumpy."

"That's because you tripped her and caused them to kiss," I stated flatly, "which was a horrible idea."

"Leo, I may act goofy and immature most of the time, but ya know what, I'm sick and tired of you trying to destroy a good thing. I know we can trust Tara, because she's been to heck and back!"

I felt my eyes widening. Was this my little brother talking?

"Mike..."

"At least try to trust her, I mean, do it for Raph! I remember when we were kids you and him were inseparable!"

"Mike, stop it," I shook my head, "now's not the time to travel down memory lane."

"Yes it is Leo, what the heck happened between you two? You and Raph were best friends, and then one day that changed!"

I found myself cringing, "It wasn't my fault."

"Then who's fault was it?" he asked, "Leo, did the void between you and Raph happen because Master Splinter chose you to be leader?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Hey Mike," I turned to the door to see Raph standing in the doorway, "Do ya wanna teach that 13 itch a lesson?"

"But she's..."

"We ain't gonna hurt 'er," Raph shook his head as Tara appeared beside him, a water balloon in her hands, "just give 'er a wake up call, tellin' 'er if she lies to 'er parents again that she'll get more then this."

"Raph what's in the balloon?" I asked.

"Motor oil," he stated.

"Ooo, that's genius!" Mikey exclaimed, "I wanna do it!"

"Mike, I don't think..."

"Come on Leo, Nyssa does deserve it," Raph smirked, "I mean all we're givin' 'er is a little wake up call."

"Raph, I don't..." I sighed, "Whose idea was this anyways?"

"I came up with the plan Leo, if ya think Tara planned it," Raph shook his head, "she ain't like that."

I glanced at Tara, who was biting her lip nervously, "Raph, I think I'm having second thoughts on this, Leo does have a point this will only feed her lies."

Raph sighed, "M'kay babe."

He patted her shoulder, "Never mind Mike."

"Oh man," Mikey pouted.

"But ain't stoppin' me from havin' a talk with your family Tara," he stated, "plus, I think you and Leo should have a bit of time to get to know each other."

Raph glanced at me, sending me a look that made me wish I didn't look.

"Come on Mikey," Raph stated, only to pause to give Tara a small kiss, before heading out.

"You don't trust me do you," I tensed suddenly when she shot that out so suddenly.

"Well..."

"I didn't expect you to," she murmured, "I mean; I was sorta..." she bit her lip; "An annoying parasite to Raph earlier in figurative terms."

"What exactly happened earlier?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I was being a pain in the butt and didn't want to be carried," she stated.

**-Raph's POV-**

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Jones, Ms. O'Neil... Donatello," Tara's mom shook 'er head, "I just want my daughter back home where I know she's safe."

"She's perfectly safe here," April defended.

"Excuse me, but underground, in the sewers of all places," Nyssa wrinkled 'er nose.

"Yo Lady!" her mom turned to stare at me, "She ain't gonna go nowhere until _I_ know she's safe, until _I _know she's okay with goin' back to a family that doesn't even listen to 'er, care about the fact that that _thing_ you call a perfect daughter ain't exactly what she seems."

"Look at who you're calling thing!" Nyssa pointed out.

"Hey, at least I freakin' _respect _Tara, at least I _listen_ to 'er!"

"Raph now's not the time to go all hothead," Mikey hissed. I glanced at Casey, who was gaping at me.

I shrugged off Mike's warnin', "At least _I_ can tell the difference between a lie and the truth!"

"Shut up!" Nyssa cried.

"No, _YOU_ shut up!" I felt the anger boilin' within me, and I ain't sure if that's a good thing right now.

"Now you listen here..."

"No, you listen to me you pathetic excuse of a man!" I growled at the man that Tara called 'er step dad, "I don't give a heck on what you think of me, but I wanna tell ya the truth, you're lucky to have Tara as a daughter, because she's one of the must freakin' amazin' women that I've ever met besides April! How can you be so screwed up to treat her like she was some criminal?"

"Raph," I shot Don a look.

"I ain't done yet," I snapped.

"You've said enough Raph," he shook his head, "We'll talk about this later."

I felt Mikey place a hand on my shoulder, "Raph come on."

**-Leo's POV-**

I've come to face this fact: I was wrong about Tara, and I really want my brother to be happy.

I just can't find myself voicing it. I mean, I already feel like an idiot around Don, and I don't want my little brothers rubbing the fact that I trust her in my face.

"You really do love Raph do you?" I asked.

"I do," she stated, "I mean, I've never felt so complete in my life."

I nodded slightly, "You do know he has a short temper."

She nodded, "I sorta guessed that, from all the yelling that he's doing downstairs."

This is going to be one long day.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay, good news, the OC that doesn't have a name, finally has one! (squees) After talking to Crystal Persian we both agreed that Kenya Brooks would fit her personality quite well, and thankies to tundrawolf for the suggestion!

**Leo: 473**

**Mikey: 486**

Guys, please keep voting!


	19. Chapter 18, VOTE PEOPLES!

Me: I have finally came to this decision that I might make a fifth part of this series based off Fast Forward, just to let ya know! Oh, DarkAngel4Life I agree with you, Donnie is the best! (becomes all giddy and crap) HE'S SO AWESOME! And yes Luciferian, Donnie is really cool! (gets ready to glomp Donnie for being so awesome) DONNIE!

Don: Oh crap…

Me: (glomps Don) You are my hero!

Don: (blushes) Uh…thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**-3rd POV/Saki Building-**

She walked the halls of the building, her eyes staring ahead. She had orders to search for this April O'Neil woman and Experiment KM-11, though she doubts completely in her mind of her liability of capturing this so called 'killing machine.' Stopping her was going to be a hassle, especially if she had become allies with the turtles.

She walked through the hallway that led to the man who owned the building's office, finding a hidden key pad and typed in a seven digit code, before making her way down the hallway. As she walked down the hallway, and looked up at the ceiling briefly, razor blades hung at either side of the hallway to prevent trespassers from arriving unannounced in the office. She stared at the Asian paper doors for a brief moment, tucking her short raven behind her ears before entering the office.

Oroku Saki sat at his desk, his afternoon tea in hand, and taking a sip he stared at her, "Karai, do you wish to speak to me about anything?"

She bowed in respect, "Father, I doubt we can capture that experiment so easily."

"We do not wish to capture her."

"Then why do you wish for me to find her," she demanded. The look that crossed his face made her eyes widen.

"But Father, you vowed to me that I wouldn't kill again, you swore on your honor," Karai shook her head, "you wish to..."

"Karai, you won't be the one killing her; I already told Hun that he had the honors to kill her, but you must capture April O'Neil."

"Hai Father."

**-Casey's POV-**

"Gah," I rubbed my temples, "what the heck were ya thinkin', yellin' at them like that."

Raph was lookin' out at the landscape, his eyes narrowed, growling slightly.

"They pushed it."

I could tell he was angry, I could tell her wanted to kill 'em, and frankly I wanted to kill 'em, too.

"I'm goin' ta head home," Raph stated, glancing at me, "I'm not in da mood to bust skulls tonight Case."

I nodded, "Ya just wanna get all cuddly with Tara."

I saw him tense as he stepped foot on the edge of the roof, "Like I need your permission to be with 'er." His shell may have been turned to me, but I could tell he was smirking.

"Raph, just don't hurt 'er okay, I mean she's gotten enough crap from 'er Dad," I stated. Raph sighed, and glanced at me, his eyes full of deep concern.

"Ya know I'd never hurt her, right?" he murmured.

"I know ya won't it's just, the Foot and their stinkin' laboratories, and scientists," I needed to punch something, "How could they just go an' do that to 'er?"

"I don't know Case, but all I know is that they're gonna pay fer what they did to 'er," Raph stated. I noted his eyes flashed angrily.

"Well, later Raph," I sighed, "I gotta go to bed, ya know what, what's April's problem."

"She ain't got a problem," Raph shot me a look; "the problem that she has is with my Bonehead of a best friend."

"Raph the woman is out to get me," I growled, clenching my fists.

"Go ahead an' think that," Raph smirked, "but I bet ya will change your mind. I'll see ya tomorra Case, just make sure that ya don't bring any more uninvited guests."

"I'll try," I shook my head.

**-Don's POV-**

I don't know whether to be relieved or worried. Nearly one hour has passed since Casey and Raph escorted our "guests" home, and I have to state this bluntly: Nyssa shocks me beyond anyone's imagination.

Since then Mikey, Tara, and Leo have been in the living room, Tara and Mikey going against each other in one of his video games, while I'm in my lab trying to figure out an antidote for her condition. I looked into the lens of the microscope I salvaged from a dumpster next to the hospital four months ago.

I have room for doubts that if I do make an antidote, I'd probably accidentally kill her, and that would cause Raph to 'accidentally' kill me.

"Hey Don."

"What is it Raph?" I asked, glancing back at him. He seemed somewhat content, more relaxed.

Thank you, Tara.

"Why don't ya ever take breaks?" a curious flare entered his features, "I mean we would like to spend some time with ya bro."

"Because with you and Mike breaking everything it kinda makes taking a break hard," I stated in irritation, "adding on searching for an antidote for…"

"Don, ya know that it's here decision to stay da way she is," Raph stated, "I say give 'er time to adjust."

"You do know that she's still mutating, soon enough she'll heal even faster then we do," I stated, glancing at him.

His eyes widened, "Is it gonna effect, ya know…anything else?"

"Raph, she's lucky enough to have survived the first part of the mutation," I shook my head, "soon enough Leatherhead and I are going to have to get together and check her out."

"She ain't gonna become one of your gosh danged experiments!" Raph pointed at me, eyes glowing faintly.

"She's not, but we need to keep an eye on her condition, to see if changes anything else. Such as her reproductive system for example," I shook my head, "or her digestive system, some of this could be deadly towards her and we need to ensure her a clean bill of health!"

Raph sighed, "I guess so Donnie."

**-Tara's POV-**

"So, Ms. O'Neil…"

"Call me April," the red head smiled at me, "And I have to say how could you survive living with a man like Casey Jones living next door to you."

"I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him," I stated.

She blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say, when nobody's never really listened, it kinda helped to have a neighbor like him," I nodded.

She smiled a bit, "Maybe I was wrong about Mr. Jones."

"Though he doesn't know how to act around a girl who's PMSing," I grinned.

"I would have guessed that," April smiled, "but how's everything for you?"

"I say that I've never been happier," I nodded.

April nodded slightly, "So have you found out about the situation yet?"

I shook my head negatively, "I would have found out when my family was here, but I had an emotional break down."

She nodded, "Well, I'll let the guys fill you in on it. Especially after Mike gets back from that pizza run."

I let out a laugh, when my stomach growled loudly, "I hope that we have a bit more then pizza, I mean, I love pizza, but I love steak even more."

"Well, how about I call Mike and ask him to stop by Steak Out and order a few steaks," April grinned, "I think that pizza won't be enough to fill you up."

"True," I smirked.

April pulled out, what I think Donnie called a Shell Cell, and pressed a few buttons, "Mike, it's April…I would love for you to stop by Steak Out and pick up eight steaks…I'll pay you back…Okay, thanks Mike, see you when you get back."

"Why are you getting eight steaks!?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you're living with four adolescent teenaged boys, they may be mutant, but they are still teenaged boys," April grinned.

"Does anyone else like steaks?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen the guys eat steak," April shook her head, "but they should at least give it a go."

"Ooo, this is going to be fun."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Okay…before we get into the votes I would like to announce that today (5/23/2007) is my B-day, and I really wanted to update on at least one of my stories today, so don't think I'm sounding braggy (and if I am, I'm sorry)

**Leo: 489**

**Mikey: 489**

Crystal Persian, I'm going to just add thirteen votes for Leo from you because you love him so much!


	20. Chapter 19, STEAK!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19:**

**-Raph's POV-**

The look on Tara's face was enough to make ya worried when Mikey entered the room with seven boxes of pizza an' a large paper bag labeled 'STEAK OUT' in red letters surrounded by yellow.

"Okay, the lady asked if I wanted eight baked potatoes, whatever those are," Mikey looked at April, "so I got eight baked potatoes."

The look on Tara's face made my stomach do back flips, "Oh Mikey, you are so sweet!"

"What did I do?"

"I think it's 'er stomach talkin'," I stated.

A loud growl filled the room, which made all eyes rest on Tara. She laughed nervously with her hand on her stomach, "Yeah, it was. Did you get the steak sauce?"

Mikey blinked, and reached into the bag and pulled a bottle out, "Yup."

"And the condiments for the baked potatoes?" she asked.

"Uh…I just took all of them," Mikey shrugged.

'Er eyes went wide.

"Uh, Tara, babe?"

"I'M IN STEAK HEAVEN!"

* * *

I stared at the slab of meat that sat right in front of me; I glanced at Mikey who was starin' longingly at the pizzas on the counter.

What a baby.

"What the heck is this stuff?" I asked.

"Steak," Tara stated, takin' a plastic knife and cuttin' into it, "Ooo, they made this one nice and tender!"

"Guys don't knock it til ya try it," April grinned.

I sighed, glancing at Mikey who was the first one of us to pick up his plastic fork and knife, and copied Tara's motions. He took a bite, chewing it with a curious look on his face.

He swallowed.

"Hey, this stuff ain't that bad!" he grinned, "Though it could never beat pizza."

"Try it with steak sauce," Tara flashed a grin, and held out the bottle from earlier.

He grabbed it, and looked it over.

I watched as Don, shrugged cutting into the slab of meat before takin' a bite.

"You're right this is good."

Leo tried a piece, and he gave Tara a short nod of thanks, before eating more.

I sighed.

I might as well get this over with. I cut a small piece, watchin' as the juices were brought up slightly to the surface as I cut.

I can't believe we neva had steak before.

I brought the cut to my mouth, and glanced at Mikey who nearly brought the entire thing of his steak, that was covered in steak sauce in his mouth at one time. I admit that was pretty funny.

I took a bite of the little piece on my fork, and my eyes widened. The burned in meaty flavor, the juices, and the fat brought in a whole new definition of good.

Crud, this stuff is better then any pizza I tasted.

**-One Hour Later/Tara's POV-**

Let's just say, the steak was a big hit. Raph seems to be very happy about it, I mean he and I finished off the rest of the steaks together while the others switched to pizza.

Wimps, they can't face the awesome power of, STEAK SAUCE! Though I did see Mikey dip his pizza in Steak Sauce…

That was kinda funny.

Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen now.

Why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that no good will happen tomorrow?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**Leo: 493**

**Mikey: 493**

spaztastic reader, that's a bit extreme for the review thing, and I'm sorry to sound mean, so I just counted it as one vote for Mikey. Are you okay with it? But anyways, we have another tie, and hopefully soon it will break. But anyways, thankies to all the reviewers, you had made my day when I looked, and saw that I had 200 reviews, and it makes me feel so loved! So I will add a bonus chapter to this after this story is complete that involves a big RaphTara moment, nothing extreme, but it's great all the same, and I'm glad you guys are keeping up with it.

Note: Sorry that I haven't updated, but for an odd reason ff wouldn't let me sign onto my account page, it only allowed me to review and PM people, so I'm terribly sorry for the delay


End file.
